


The Perfect Pet Returns

by raptor4d4



Series: The Samantha's New Game Saga [8]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Bondage, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Master/Slave, Sex, Sexual Content, Slavery, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to "The Perfect Pet" and takes place after "Epic Fail".  The asari dominatrix Lady Lasa is quite pleased with her sex pet Miranda Lawson.  But her sexual appetites are hard to satisfy.  As perfect as Miranda is, she wants more.  MORE!  But who could equal Miranda as the perfect pet?  Only on person in the galaxy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Pet Returns

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** The Perfect Pet Returns **

Oriana’s shuttle docked at the Illium spaceport. The ship hissed as the airlock sealed in place. The stewardess spoke over the intercom, announcing their arrival at Nos Astra and directing everyone to disembark. Oriana was so excited! This was the first chance she got to see Miranda in almost a year.

Miri had been so been very busy with her work lately. So busy that her messages to her beloved younger sister had grown fewer and fewer over the past few months. Each time Miranda insisted that it was simply her job keeping her busy. But read between the lines and Oriana began to suspect the truth. Miranda was seeing someone. And about time too, Oriana thought. She knew how hard Miri’s life had been. Living under their father’s controlling thumb, escaping from him, rescuing her, hiding from Cerberus and finally killing their father…

Miranda deserved to have someone in her life. She deserved this chance to be happy. Oriana could only hope she could find out more about this wonderful person Miri had chosen. She pictured a tall, muscular man with a wall full of diplomas behind him. She had trouble seeing her sister ending up with anyone else.

Oriana moved through the crowds at the spaceport looking for Miri. Finally she saw a hand waving over the crowd and a familiar voice rang out.

 **Miranda:** “Ori!”

 **Oriana:** “Miri!”

The two sisters met and embraced. They stopped at a small spaceport coffee shop to have a drink before they left. The sisters were so happy to see each other. While they drank Miranda insisted Oriana fill her in on everything that had been happening to her since they last spoke. Oriana had so much to tell. She finished college, got a good job in colonial development like she dreamed and was already in line for a promotion. She was dating a guy for a while but broke it off. She felt there was something missing from their relationship. She couldn’t tell what but without it things didn’t go farther than a few dates.

In truth, she confessed, she felt like there was something missing in her life in general. She loves her job and loves the direction her life is going but for some reason when she goes home at night she feels…hollow. She feels like there is something she is supposed to be doing but can’t figure it out.

Miranda just sat and listened to her sister with a smile. When she was finished she said it was Miranda’s turn.

 **Oriana:** “So Miri, what’s been happening with you lately?”

Miranda shrugged.

 **Miranda:** “Same old, same old. Things are going well at work, I’ve moved into a new apartment, made a few new friends…that about sums it up.”

Miranda took another sip of her coffee. Oriana grinned. She was holding something back. Miranda wasn’t telling the whole story and Oriana was determined to find out what it was.

 **Oriana:** “Moved into a new apartment, huh? …With who?”

 **Miranda:** “What?”

Oriana snickered at the look on Miranda’s face.

 **Oriana:** “Who did you move in with?”

 **Miranda:** “Who says I moved in with anyone?”

 **Oriana:** “Oh come on, Miri! You don’t need to hide anything from me. You’re seeing someone, aren’t you? And it’s gotten pretty serious, hasn’t it? C’mon, sis! Spill the beans. Who is he? I want all the details.”

Miranda took a long sip of her coffee while she thought about how to answer her. Finally she put her cup down and smiled.

 **Miranda:** “Alright, Ori. You win. I am seeing someone. And yes, I did move in with them.”

Oriana did a mental fist pump of victory. Her suspicions were right! And it made her very happy. Not just for herself but for Miranda.

 **Oriana:** “I knew it! What’s his name? What does he do for a living? Tell me everything!”

 **Miranda:** “Well…”

For the first time ever Oriana saw her sister blush. She became nervous and shifted around in her seat for a bit.

 **Miranda:** “First you should know that…it’s not a ‘he’. It’s a ‘she’. Her name is Lasuna. She’s an asari.”

Oriana was speechless. She certainly wasn’t expecting this! Given her time as a member of Cerberus she just never pictured Miranda ever dating an alien, even an asari.

 **Miranda:** “You’re surprised?”

 **Oriana:** “…Stunned is more like it. I just never pictured you with…”

 **Miranda:** “Neither did I. But we met one day through an extranet dating site and we just…clicked. She’s an art instructor at the university and some of her pieces are…astounding. We shared so many interests that I could tell almost right away that she was the one for me. Before I knew it I had moved in with her.”

Though this isn’t want she expected Oriana was happy to hear that Miranda was so happy. She really did deserve it.

 **Oriana:** “So when can I meet her?”

 **Miranda:** “We can go right now if you’d like. When I told her you were coming she said she’d very much like to meet you…”

They climbed into Miranda’s skycar and took off. They chatted some more about their lives during the long drive but mostly they talked about Lasuna. She sounded like a wonderful person…but Oriana got the sense that Miranda still wasn’t telling her the whole story. What was she trying to hide about her girlfriend? Oriana took it as a challenge to find out for herself.

When they entered the apartment Miranda called out for Lasuna. Lasuna came into the living room and greeted them both warmly.

 **Lasuna:** “Miri! So glad you’re back. And you must be little Ori!”

Before she could stop her Lasuna gave Oriana a big hug. Oriana was a little stunned by the asari’s beauty. She never found herself attracted to asari much but even she had to admit that she was drop dead beautiful. Lasuna led them both inside and went to the kitchen to fetch drinks and snacks. Oriana was stunned by their apartment. She had no trouble believing that Lasuna was an art instructor. Their apartment was filled with several gorgeous paintings and sculptures.

Lasuna returned with the drinks and snacks and set them on the table. They all sat on the couch together with Lasuna on Oriana’s right and Miranda on her left. They ate, drank and chatted. Lasuna insisted on hearing everything about Oriana.

 **Lasuna:** “So you work in colonial development? I hear that can be challenging.”

 **Oriana:** “Oh, it is. But I enjoy the challenge. And it gives me a satisfying feeling knowing I’m helping a colony and its people grow and live happier lives.”

Lasuna smiled and nodded softly.

 **Lasuna:** “You love your work. That’s the most important thing of all. Not everyone can say they have a job they truly love. Congratulations, Ori.”

Lasuna had been eyeing Oriana up and down for quite a while now. Truthfully it made her a bit uneasy. What was she thinking right now? Was she looking for signs of resemblance between her and Miranda? A lot of people did that when she told them they were twins. But this…this was different…

 **Lasuna:** “So tell me, Ori. Do you have any dirty little secrets about our precious little Miri here? Anything only a sister would know?”

 **Miranda:** “Oh Lasuna! Stop!”

Miranda blushed. Lasuna laughed at her embarrassment. Oriana chuckled.

 **Lasuna:** “Oh, come now! You know I’m just teasing you…”

Lasuna reached over and stroked Miranda’s hair. Her face grew even redder. Oriana started to feel a little uncomfortable.

 **Oriana:** “I’m…getting in the way. Let me…”

She started to get up.

 **Lasuna:** “Nonsense!”

Lasuna grabbed her and pulled her back down.

 **Lasuna:** “I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable. It’s just…I love your sister…”

The asari gazed lovingly at her human girlfriend. Miranda gazed just as warmly back.

 **Miranda:** “And I love you too, Lady…um, Lasuna.”

The two lovers stared into each other’s eyes, smiling. Oriana was happy to see her sister so in love with someone but she was beginning to feel like a third wheel. She wanted to slip away but then Lasuna turned her gaze back to her. She gently started stroking Oriana’s cheek.

 **Lasuna:** “You are so beautiful…just like your sister…”

Oriana felt herself blushing a little bit. She gazed back into Lasuna’s eyes. There was something almost…hypnotic about them. She had trouble looking away.

 **Lasuna:** “So beautiful…I want to keep you!”

Oriana chuckled. She heard noises as Miranda refilled Oriana’s drink. Miranda offered it to her and she took it without looking away from Lasuna. She took a sip while Lasuna continued to stroke her cheek.

 **Lasuna:** “So beautiful…so beautiful…”

As much as she was enjoying this it was time to break it off. Oriana thought her sister’s girlfriend was getting a little _too_ interested in her. The last thing she wanted was to steal Lasuna away. But as she continued to gaze into Lasuna’s eyes her vision started to get a little blurry. She rubbed her eyes but this only blurred her vision some more. Now she was getting drowsy.

What was happening? Oriana looked down into her drink. She was so focused on Lasuna that she didn’t notice that there was something floating in it. It looked like…half of a pill capsule?

 **Oriana, groggily:** “Miri…wha…why…?”

Before Oriana could finish her sentence she was out cold. Her drink spilled all over the sofa as her head slumped onto Lasuna’s shoulder. Smiling, Lasuna stood up and gently placed Oriana’s head on a pillow. She turned to Miranda and snapped her fingers.

 **Lasuna:** “Excellent job, my pet. Take her to the playroom and prep her as I instructed. I need to slip into something a little more comfortable.”

 **Miranda:** “Yes, Lady Lasa. Yes, my Mistress. I obey.”

Oriana moaned as she started to stir. Her head throbbed and felt like it weighed a thousand pounds.

 **Oriana, thinking:** “Ugh…how much did I drink last night?”

She had a few wild nights while in college and always paid for them the next morning. But this time it felt different…

She tried her best to focus on what transpired last night. She hoped she didn’t do anything embarrassing! But the more she thought about it the more she remembered that she wasn’t in college anymore. She was actually visiting her sister on Illium! She was meeting Miranda and her new girlfriend and having a friendly drink. The last thing she remembered was…

Oriana remembered the capsule in her drink and snapped her eyes open. To her horror she found herself in a fully equipped S&M dungeon. To make matters worse, she was naked and her hands were shackled above her head from a chain dangling from the ceiling. Her legs were shackled to a metal rod that kept her legs spread and she had a ballgag in her mouth.

She moaned and struggled against her bonds but it was hopeless. She looked around frantically and quickly found her captors. Lasuna stood in front of the door wearing…hardly anything at all. She work thigh high boots, arm length gloves, had a small collar around her neck and a tiara on her head. She had rings through her nipples and grinned evilly at Oriana as she played with a horsewhip she was holding in her hands. Meanwhile, kneeling on the floor submissively next to her was Miranda. She was completely naked except for the collar around her neck. She had an odd smile on her face and stared at the ground, not looking at anyone. Lasuna grinned and spread her arms welcomingly for Oriana.

 **Lady Lasa:** “Welcome to my playroom, Oriana. I think it’s time for the _real_ introductions, don’t you think? You may call me Lady Lasa. Though my day job is as an art instructor, my _true_ profession is the training of sex slaves. And this here is my precious, perfect pet Miranda. She’s quite the beauty, isn’t she?”

Lady Lasa patted Miranda on the head like a dog.

 **Miranda:** “Thank you, Mistress! I am honored to be your pet.”

Lady Lasa chuckled. Oriana was terrified. She was a sex slave trainer?! Did that mean that she…

Given the circumstances Oriana quickly figured out what was going on. Lady Lasa was planning to turn her into a sex slave! And to make matters worse, her own sister was helping her! She glared at Miranda with unbridled fury. How could Miri do this to her?! They were sisters! Miranda risked her life to save her from their father’s control but now she was offering her up as a sex slave?! If she didn’t have a gag in her mouth Oriana would spit on her sister.

Lady Lasa laughed at Oriana glaring at Miranda, knowing full well what she was thinking.

 **Lady Lasa:** “Do not blame your sister. I ordered her to bring you to me. A slave cannot disobey her Mistress. You see…”

She walked up to Oriana and ran her finger around her nipple.

 **Lady Lasa:** “Though I love my pet dearly, I enjoy the process of breaking a new pet most of all. I did not want to risk Miri getting away so I took a…shortcut to break her quickly. I regret that decision a little. But when she told me that she had a twin sister…I could not pass up this chance to finally break her. You are a proxy in this but I promise you, I will train you and love you just like Miri. You will love being my pet…”

She kissed Oriana on the cheek and turned to Miranda.

 **Lady Lasa:** “Warm her up a little, won’t you my pet?”

 **Miranda:** “Yes, Mistress!”

Lady Lasa made way for Miranda to move in. She approached her sister with a smile even though she continued to glare angrily at her. She placed one hand on one of Oriana’s breasts, giving it a gentle squeeze and playing with her nipple. The other hand she slid down Oriana’s stomach until she reached her pussy. Slowly she slid two fingers inside her and proceeded to fingerfuck her. Oriana yelled and moaned as much as she could while her own sister fucked her. Tears rolled down her cheek as she looked pleadingly at her sister to stop. Miranda smiled.

 **Miranda:** “I’m sorry, Ori. But I’m just a slave now. And a slave must obey her Mistress…”

She licked the tears off Oriana’s face and continued to play with her.

The next 24 hours were the worst in Oriana’s life. Lady Lasa and Miranda inflicted on her various sexual tortures to try and break her. Lady Lasa slipped on a strap-on and fucked her pussy while Miranda licked Oriana’s ass. They taped vibrators to her nipples and clit, turned them up to full power and laughed as she danced around to try and shake them off before she came. She failed. Finally they hung her feet and hands from the ceiling, dangling her face up, and proceeded to shove as many dildos and vibrators into her ass and pussy as they could.

Lady Lasa had two vibrating dildos in Oriana’s pussy and was forcing a long string of jumbo-sized beads into her ass. She smiled as she managed to force the fifth bead inside.

 **Lady Lasa:** “She’ll need more training before she can take more dildos in her pussy but her ass is doing extremely well! Remember when I first did this to you, Miri? I could only fit three beads in your ass.”

 **Miranda:** “So…beautiful…”

Miranda was so fixated on Oriana’s dripping pussy that she didn’t hear her Mistress at all. Lady Lasa laughed and ordered Miranda to take over. Oriana’s head was hanging back helplessly as the two women played with her. Lady Lasa circled around and lifted her head up by her hair.

 **Lady Lasa:** “Are you feeling good yet, my pet? Do you want me to…”

Her voice trailed off as she saw the look in Oriana’s eyes. Normally after 24 hours Lady Lasa’s expert techniques would cause even the strongest-willed individuals to begin to break down. Their eyes would be pleading with her to stop or continue, depending on the person. But not Oriana. Her eyes were strong and defiant. She glared at Lady Lasa with an intense hatred. She looked the Mistress straight in the eye and would not look away. Oriana hated her and she wanted her to know it.

 **Lady Lasa, thinking:** “That fire in her eyes. I wonder…”

She stared back into Oriana’s eyes for a while before letting go of her head. She told Miranda that they were done for the evening and to put her to sleep. Miranda obeyed. She prepared a sedative and injected it into Oriana’s neck.

Oriana awoke the next morning tied to a chair. Her legs were tied to the chair’s front legs and her hands were bound behind her back with rope. She still had the ballgag in her mouth and couldn’t cry out. Before she could completely clear her head the door opened and in walked Lady Lasa in her dominatrix outfit followed by Miranda crawling on all fours.

 **Lady Lasa:** “Ah, you’re awake. Good. I’m afraid I have some bad news. Something came up and I must leave you all for several hours. I’m afraid you’ll be in this state until I come back. But don’t worry! Miri here will keep you company.”

Miranda knelt next to her Mistress and licked her lips in anticipation as she gazed at Oriana’s exposed pussy.

 **Lady Lasa:** “Now Miri, no playing with Oriana while I’m gone.”

Miranda was surprised at this.

 **Miranda:** “No playing with her? But why? I thought you’d want me to. It’ll help break down her will.”

 **Lady Lasa:** “I told you before, I want to enjoy breaking her myself. I don’t want to miss a second. So as long as she is tied to that chair you will not play with her. Understand?”

Miranda looked very sad but nodded.

 **Miranda, pouting:** “Yes, Mistress. I obey…”

 **Lady Lasa:** “Good. Have a nice day, my pets!”

She walked out the door and Miranda sat against the wall. Oriana was still gagged so she couldn’t say anything to her traitorous sister so she continued to glare at her. Miranda ignored it and focused solely on Oriana’s breasts and pussy. For the next two hours neither of them made a sound. Sometimes Miranda would grab a vibrator and play with herself while fantasizing having sex with her Mistress or Oriana. Eventually Miranda curled up on the floor and went to sleep. Oriana breathed heavily as she seethed with rage.

 **Oriana, thinking:** “I cannot _believe_ this is happening to me! When I get out of her I’m going to show that slut sister of mine what happens to people that betray me! I’ll show them both that…wait a minute…”

Unable to stay still Oriana struggled a little against her bonds while she plotted her revenge. To her amazement, Oriana started to feel the ropes around her wrists start to come loose. She struggled harder and she came free! It was a miracle! This was her chance! She removed her gag, untied her ankles and tiptoed to the door. She tried the handle but the door was locked. She tried pushing at the door as quietly as she could so she wouldn’t wake Miranda but the door was solid. Finally she just started banging on it.

 **Oriana:** “Let me out of here, you filthy whore! I will not be your slave! Let me out of here or I’ll kill you!!”

 **Miranda:** “Huh? What?”

Miranda awoke with a start and looked around. Her eyes widened when she saw Oriana was free and banging on the door.

 **Miranda:** “Ori! How did you—“

 **Oriana:** “QUIET!!!”

She slapped Miranda across the face hard.

 **Oriana:** “YOU FILTHY _WHORE_!!!”

She grabbed Miranda and tossed her into the middle of the room, knocking the chair over. Seething with rage, she grabbed a horsewhip off the wall and advanced on Miranda. Miranda was at a loss over what to do. No one had ever broken free like this during training. And they _certainly_ didn’t have this much fight left in them after this long! Miranda stared up at her sister, stunned and holding her face where her sister had slapped her. Oriana glared at her and pointed the whip at her face.

 **Oriana, thinking:** “Now you’ll learn what happens to people who cross me…”

 **Miranda:** “Ori, you can’t—“

 **Oriana:** “SPREAD ‘EM!!!”

 **Miranda:** “Y-Yes!”

She quickly leaned back and spread her legs. Miranda was unsure why she was obeying Oriana. She was being trained to be a slave just like her. But the way Oriana yelled at her…she sounded just like a Mistress!

Oriana ran the tip of the whip over Miranda’s pussy. It started to drip in the sensation.

 **Oriana:** “…Do you want this?”

Miranda nodded her head vigorously.

 **Oriana:** “Then beg for it! Beg like a dog!”

With her legs still spread Miranda held up her hands like dog paws and started begging, all while panting like a dog. Oriana could not believe how low her sister had sunk. The Miranda she knew was gone. All that was left was this horny little bitch-slut. She had no reason to hold back when punishing an animal like this.

She whipped Miranda’s pussy hard. Miranda squealed but maintained her position. She continued to whip her all over her pussy and legs, leaving big red welts behind. Every time she swung the whip Oriana screamed at Miranda, calling her a new name.

 **Oriana:** “YOU’RE A BITCH! YOU’RE A WHORE! YOU’RE A SLUT! YOU’RE A FUCK PIG! YOU’RE AN ANIMAL!!!”

The insults only made Miranda wetter. Though she was too engrossed in punishing Miranda to realize it, Oriana was getting wet too. This continued for some time until Oriana’s arm grew tired. She grabbed a dildo off the wall and showed it to Miranda.

 **Oriana:** “Does doggy want this?”

Panting like a dog again, Miranda nodded.

 **Oriana:** “Does doggy want this bad?”

Miranda nodded harder.

 **Oriana:** “Then go GET IT!!!”

She spun around and threw the dildo at the door. It flew through the air but just before it hit the door it swung open and Lady Lasa caught the dildo. Oriana was stunned as the Mistress stepped into the room. The door was now open…but Lady Lasa was blocking the way. What should she do? Should she make a break for it?

Lady Lasa watched her with a big smile on her face. She never really left. She intentionally left Oriana’s bonds loose and had been watching from a hidden camera in the room. She stopped a few feet away from the two sisters and smiled at what Oriana had done to Miranda.

 **Lady Lasa:** “Very impressive. I was right about you after all.”

Oriana was confused.

 **Oriana:** “…Excuse me?”

 **Lady Lasa:** “Last night I saw something in your eyes, a fire I’ve seen only in a handful of others. That fire does not burn in the heart of a slave. It burns in the heart…of a Mistress…”

Oriana blinked a few times. Was she saying what she thought she was saying?

 **Oriana:** “Wait a minute…first you wanted me to be your slave. Now you want me to…to be a _Mistress_??”

 **Lady Lasa:** “Oh _I_ don’t want anything at this point.”

She gazed upon Oriana with an evil smile.

 **Lady Lasa:** “I’m asking what _you_ want. Tell me truthfully, Ori. Did you enjoy punishing your sister just now?”

 **Oriana:** “I…”

She looked down on her sister. She was still lying there with her legs spread, looking up at her just as confused as Oriana was. She saw the whip marks all over her sister’s lower body. She remembered how she felt as she inflicted them. Then she realized…

 **Oriana:** “…Yes…”

She turned back to Lady Lasa.

 **Oriana:** “Yes, I did.”

Lady Lasa smiled.

 **Lady Lasa:** “I knew it.”

She extended her hand for Oriana.

 **Lady Lasa:** “Join me, my dear. Join me and I will teach you how to be a _fine_ Mistress. Will you accept my offer…Lady Ori?”

Oriana’s body trembled as she pondered her offer. The chance to become a Mistress…the chance to learn how to dominate someone and make them her slave…

Very slowly Oriana reached out her hand…and accepted Lady Lasa’s offer.

 **Miranda:** “Ah! Forgive me, Lady Ori! Forgive me, my Mistress! I’ve been a naughty whore!”

Days later Miranda, Lady Lasa and the newly reborn Lady Ori were gathered in the playroom as Lady Ori continued her training. Miranda was now in the position Oriana was first in, her hands chained to the ceiling and her legs being spread apart by a metal rod. Lady Ori was dressed only in high heel shoes, fishnet stockings and arm length leather gloves. That’s all.

Lady Ori had the horsewhip back in her hands and was practicing her technique on Miranda’s ass. Lady Lasa tutored her and offered tips about her technique as she swung. They were nearing the end of their lesson and Lady Ori was doing splendidly.

 **Lady Lasa:** “That’s it! Perfect! You have to be the best student I’ve ever instructed! Well done, Lady Ori.”

 **Lady Ori:** “Thank you, Lady Lasa! I’ve never been so happy in my life!”

She swung a few more times at Miranda’s ass before stopping. She was ready to try something else. She put on a strap-on and placed her hands on Miranda’s ass. Miranda winced as Lady Ori ran her hands over her welts. Lady Ori carefully positioned the dildo and slid it in. Fucking Miranda felt incredibly good. She loved watching the flesh of Miranda’s ass make waves every time she thrust. She loved the squeals Miranda made as she came closer and closer to an orgasm. Accepting Lady Lasa’s offer was quickly proving to be the best decision she ever made.

 **Lady Ori:** “That’s it! Squeal for me, bitch! Squeal for me like the little whore you are!”

 **Miranda:** “Yes Mistress, I obey!”

Lady Ori spanked her on the ass.

 **Lady Ori:** “Say that again!”

 **Miranda:** “Yes Mistress, I obey!”

Lady Ori spanked her again.

 **Lady Ori:** “Keep saying it!”

 **Miranda:** “Yes Mistress, I obey! Yes Mistress, I obey! Yes Mistress, I obey! Yes Mistress, I obey!”

Hearing Miranda swear to obey her made Lady Ori so very, very wet…

She continued to fuck her slave while Miranda continued her chant. Eventually Miranda felt close to an orgasm.

 **Miranda:** “I’m cumming! I need to cum! Lady Ori, may I cum?”

 **Lady Ori:** “No! You may not cum! Not before me!”

Miranda did her best to hold it in but it was pure agony. Finally Lady Ori announced that she was about to cum too. She yelled as she and Miranda came at the same time. Miranda panted as Lady Ori pulled her dildo out and took it off. She asked Lady Lasa to release Miranda’s shackles. She did and Miranda fell to the floor. She lay there, too tired to lift herself up and awaiting orders. Lady Ori grinned at her sister.

 **Lady Ori:** “So pathetic. But you did well today, Miri. A slave that does well deserves a reward…”

With her foot she flipped Miranda over. Her eyes were closed and she panted happily, recovering from the sex with the new Mistress. Lady Ori smiled. She spread her legs, positioned herself above Miranda’s head and sat on her face. Miranda was caught off guard and had trouble breathing at first. But she repositioned her head and could get some air. Her first breath brought a whiff of Lady Ori’s wonderful pussy…

Miranda began licking her sister. The new Mistress was rewarding her and she was not about to waste this opportunity. Lady Lasa laughed and joined them in a threesome. She grabbed a dildo and fucked her slave’s pussy. This excited Miranda more and made her lick Lady Ori harder. Lady Ori smiled as she gazed confidently in Lady Lasa’s eyes. Both Mistresses smiled at each other. This had been a very, very good day…

The final day of Oriana’s visit arrived. Lady Lasa and Lady Ori sat on the couch in the living room in their dominatrix outfits. They held hands, shared drinks and propped their feet up on Miranda the footstool. On TV they watched a porn vid starring none other than Miranda. A friend of Lady Lasa’s requested a favor. He needed a new star for his latest vid and asked if he could use Miranda. She lent her to him and he made what quickly became his bestselling vid of all time.

Lady Lasa and Lady Ori watched as Miranda was relentlessly gangbanged. Her body was covered in cum but she just kept wanting more. Lady Ori finished her drink and Lady Lasa poured her another.

 **Lady Lasa:** “I’m very sorry to see you go.”

 **Lady Ori:** “No one is sorrier than I. I really wanted to complete my training.”

 **Lady Lasa:** “I believe your training is more or less complete. You’re a fine Mistress, Lady Ori. You should be proud.”

 **Lady Ori:** “Thank you, Lady Lasa…”

The two women leaned closer and exchanged a deep kiss. Miranda watched them and was a bit jealous. When they were finished they just gazed into each other’s eyes, smiling warmly and listening to the sound of Miranda’s moaning on TV.

 **Lady Lasa:** “Any chance you can visit again on the 20 th of next month? I’m having a big party them. I’ll introduce you to my sister Lana and my friend Mitch. Both of them have very fine pets. And maybe we can look into getting you a pet?”

 **Lady Ori:** “I’d like that. I’ll certainly try.”

She looked at Miranda.

 **Lady Ori:** “Next time I’m in the neighborhood, can I stop by and play with my slut-sister?”

 **Lady Lasa:** “Of course, my dear. You never need to ask.”

Lady Ori removed one foot from Miranda’s back and stuck it in front of her face. Without waiting for orders Miranda graciously started licking it. The two Mistresses laughed. Lady Ori rested her head on her teacher’s shoulder as the two of them finished watching the vid.

Oriana naturally hated her sister at first for what she tried to do to her. But now she was grateful. Thanks to her slave-sister she had found what was missing in her life. She had found her true calling.

 **Oriana, thinking:** “Thank you, Miri. I love you, my dear sister…”

**_THE END_ **


End file.
